badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
League of Legends Patch 6.66
One day i was really bored at my house when and i decided to play my favorite game league of legends because i was so bored. however the launcher failed to open up and a prompt opened up that told me that the game was unable to open up. i decided to check the program in my folder and i realized that somehow the asset needed to run the game got deleted when i was deleting a virus from my computer. since i was a student in computer science class i knew how to write a code for a program that would repair the file so i dragged it into the folder so i could play a game of league of legend. now that my file had everything it needed i decided to open the game and it looked like it was going to work... if only i knew how wrong i was. upon the game starting, i was shocked to see that everything was in negative colors except for the champions eyes which were pure white and bleding realistic blood that was a eerie shade of white instead of regular red like usual. there was no text on the page and no button to launch the program so i just decided to click on a picture to my surprise the game immediately crashed and i was about to restart the program when the game booted up again and i was surprised to see that the logo was normal and seemed to be fine. but then it went back to being weird again because the game was in negative colors again when it started and the only text said "explore patch 6.6.6" i did'nt remember updating my client to that one but i was curious anyways and clicked on it. To my surprise instead of opening the riot website it took me to a pop-up that had the champion annie but she was crying tears of blood and holding her bear tibbers but instead of being regular her bear was headless and she was only holding the head. This shocked me so much that i closed it and when i did the league game had gone into the player menu i was shocked again to see that the game only had twisted treeline, the creepiest stage in the game. All other options were crossed out in blank, leaving an eerie blank square where the option should be. even scarier the solo option was replaced with a text box that said DIE and looked like it was written in blood but luckily the party option was still available so i joined it and checked my friend list. coincidentially my friends from my computer class kevin and peter were online and not playing a game so i invited them to play a game with me. They immediately accepted and i was able to use my google+ haangout feature to talk with them so we could better comunicate in the game we were playing. However when i joined their voices were replaced with weird robotic noises that sounded like talking in reverse, and i had to play the game without voice chat in real time. I could of sworn that I heard them saying "you killed me..." but i was sure that it was just my imagianation. then things suprised me once again when on the champion menu every character's profile was replacd with skulls and they all looked like skeletons. I figured i must have left all of my skins on since i owned every one in the game (I'm actually platinum if you didn't already know) and that it was all just skeleton skins that i forgot to turn off. i decided to ignore it and play as my favorite champion garren. he had the bloodknight skin (which i got free from the facebook promotion) going on but had a face covered in blood with the most realistic drawing of blood i ever saw on his armor. i knew that they had updated the splash art so this wasn't weird to me, so i started the game as usual. The loading screen was regular except for everyone having a bloodnight skin and being covered in more blood than i remember. All of the names on the other team were all named Riot_Death and which is weird because you can’t have files with all of the names the same. As soon as my champ spawned i noticed somethng was weird once again. While all my other 3 friends spawned i did not see garen on the screen and all of the information boxes were blank. I tried messaging my friends ethan and peter but their only response was you killed me in a eerie helvetica font that i had never seen before. suddenly the screen went dark and when it came too it showed garin surrounded by the bloody annie from earlier but he was tied up in her magic trap and had a rag covering his mouth. he was slouching over on his knees like one of those hostages you see in a movie and instead of saying “for demacia’ he was screaming in a muffled breath. Then annie picked up his sword from behind garren’s back and violently stabbed his back. I stood up in my seat hoirified by what i just saw. Next, anne picked up th sword again and violently decapitated Garen in the most realistic animation that I’ve ever seen. shocked i turned off of the moniter and tried to unplug the computer, before i did it though i turned back and saw Annie staring at me and mutering “You’re next” through the computer speakers. Before i could unplug it though my brother Kevin was behind me and said “hey don’t unplug that! I had a report for my computer sciene class that i forgot to save!” I turned around and said to him “I’m sorry but the computer is acting up and i need to reboot it. “What are you talking about?” he said, pointing to the computer which was back to my regular nyan cat wallpaper that i had. I had no idea how that had happened, but I decided to take a walk to clear my mind. When i left the ouse though i was afraid that i was leaving my league of legens game running ad if i didn’t go back i would get a leaver’s penalty. Luckily by that time kevin had already seved his project so i could go back on. I was even more suprised to see that upon returning my game was showing the regular victory screen and had gone back to normal. I knew the whole time that Kevin and Peter could carry me when i was afk but i was glad nonetheless. However when i tried to go back home the application crashed again. I decided to reopen the program folder to see what was wrong and was suprised to see a file lableled Annie.jpeg that i don’t remember creating to fix the game. Then i realized that my brother Kevin must have made this to scare me, and that it was his computer science project. releived i put the folder into the recycling and when it asked me if i was sure to delete it i tried to click yes. however, i misclicked and accidentially pressed the no button which re-opened the program. once again the application opened annie’s bloody face with clear eyes filled the screen and i tried to x it out. but instead of closing she just laughed in that backwards robotic voice and said “you deleted me… you’re next”. I screamed and tried to unplug the computer again but it was somehow continuing without power. the lights began to flicker and i was out of the corner of my eye i saw a little girl that looked exactly like Annie except she was wearing tibber’s decapicated head as a mask coming out of my television set. Frantically i opened up my antivirus software and began to scan. “NOOOOOOOOoooooo” shouted annie’s face on the screen as she began to disintegrate. Suddenly what i can only describe as a real life a gory baron-nashtooth popped out of my tv screen and swallowed the Annie girl whole! Once the scan was complete it told me that annie.jpeg was deleted and that my computer was back to normal. I just stood still for 15 seconds still shocked at what just happened and then I pressed ok. Wanting to make sure everything was good, I reopened my league of legends profile and was happy to see that it was all normal now. However, as soon as i got back on,my 3 friends from earlier had invited me to join them once again on twisted treeline, and i joined since I knew there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. However, Ethan then messaged me and said “thx for the annie you sent me, with that free bloodknight skin.” Oh no….. The End? Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta